


Boom! Boom! Pow!

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Comfort, Comforting Sam, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Scared Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4th of July and Sam is spending the night alone in his motel room, since Dean decide to leave for the night, until Gabriel pops in. Sam learns Gabriel has a fear of fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom! Boom! Pow!

It was Fourth of July, another holiday Sam hated with a passion. Not because he hated freedom or anything like that he just hated a lot of unnecessary noise. Of course Dean used any holiday as an excuse to get drunk at the bar so Sam had to spend another night alone.

He could've easily called upon his mate Gabriel, but he figured if Gabriel was going to appear he would've done so by now so Sam comfortably settled into his bed with a book after changing into his pajamas as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from outside of people's drunken hollering and loud fireworks exploding in the sky above. He could only assume Dean was among the drunks.

Sam heard a flutter of wings and he knew he was no longer alone. He looked up at Gabriel who now stood in the room with him and smiled.

"Hey Gabe," he said, he set down his book and sat more upright. "Thought you'd show up eventually."

"Y-yeah Sammy," Gabriel seemed a bit off, he stared out the window with a look of discomfort as the fireworks continued. "I'm here…"

"You okay Gabe," Sam cocked his head, his expression turned to worrisome. "You seem off tonight?"

"I-I'm fine Sam!" Gabriel snapped, his face turning from anger to what Sam deduced as…fear.

"Gabriel," Sam asked. "Are you scared of the fireworks?"

Before Sam had a reply, Gabriel was at his side. Sam watched as the tiny archangel shook in fear, he winced and jumped every time a firework exploded and he gripped Sam's side tight.

"Hey hey sssh," Sam spoke softly as he hugged Gabriel close, running his fingers through his mate's golden blonde hair. "It's okay Gabe; I'm here, its okay."

Sam's words put Gabriel at ease for the moment. His body visibly relaxed a little.

"E-Every year," Gabriel explained to Sam. "Angels try to fly down earth and on this night t-they die because they're hit by a firework…I-I've watched my brothers and sisters die for years on this night…and the noise the noise is s-scary in heaven."

"Sssh Gabe," Sam held him close, Gabriel could feel love in every kiss Sam placed on his forehead. "I've got you; I'll keep you safe I promise."

Gabriel took those words to heart and as promised Sam held him all through the night. Sure the noise was scary, but with his mate by his side he felt one hundred percent safer than he ever had before on this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
